wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dragon Footprints
Dragon Footprints is an alt/rock band in Modern-Futuristic Phyrria. You have to ask Shadowhunter to join. I want to have some more songs except for Royalty and Y O Y which is not finished Songs |-| Royalty = SandWings will die under belligerent suns RainWings will consider their deaths fun SeaWings will wait at the end of the world NightWings will wait for history to be unfurled MudWings will sigh in an endless sleep IceWings will lie quiet in a frozen keep SkyWings will call for a mourning dove But no tribe will rule from lands above SandWings will burn in the light of the day Their suns command them to pray Their moons, they shine with a light A light which seems familiarly bright SandWings will die under belligerent suns RainWings will consider their deaths fun SeaWings will wait at the end of the world NightWings will wait for history to be unfurled MudWings will sigh in an endless sleep IceWings will lie quiet in a frozen keep SkyWings will call for a mourning dove But no tribe will rule from lands above RainWing don't have anything better to try So they simply let themselves die They drop down, their scales going white Such is the end of the RainWing tribe RainWings will consider their deaths fun SeaWings will wait at the end of the world NightWings will wait for history to be unfurled MudWings will sigh in an endless sleep IceWings will lie quiet in a frozen keep SkyWings will call for a mourning dove But no tribe will rule from lands above SeaWings hide under blue waves Probably sunken for now and sunken to stay They have all that they'll ever need Thus is the path to a dragon's greed SeaWings will wait at the end of the world NightWings will wait for history to be unfurled MudWings will sigh in an endless sleep IceWings will lie quiet in a frozen keep SkyWings will call for a mourning dove But no tribe will rule from lands above NightWings prophecy from hidden spires The others have done much to earn their ire They used to simply walk on thin wires Now they've fell down under the ice NightWings will wait for history to be unfurled MudWings will sigh in an endless sleep IceWings will lie quiet in a frozen keep SkyWings will call for a mourning dove But no tribe will rule from lands above MudWings lay unawakened and cold A traveler's seen them if they are bold Their unending rest has the others unimpressed They may have been right to call them useless MudWings will sigh in an endless sleep IceWings will lie quiet in a frozen keep SkyWings will call for a mourning dove But no tribe will rule from lands above The IceWings are trapped in their own lands Held tightly by beautiful glimmering bands The ice that holds them freezes their minds They are focused on rank like the olden times IceWings will lie quiet in a frozen keep SkyWings will call for a mourning dove But no tribe will rule from lands above SkyWings are resting in pillars of fire Like birds who take wing and they fly A song of melancholy and sadness awaits They run from the past's cold, hard embrace SkyWings will call for a mourning dove But no tribe will rule from lands above All the seven hope for salvation Like they are one strong nation The lands of sadness and white and gray Together all of Phyrria tries to pray But no tribe will rule from lands above So pick yourself up and dust off your wings There's no telling what the future will bring After all, while no tribe rules from lands above We can make peace with one ingredient. Love. |-| Y O Y= Members WIP Category:Groups